The Rescue and the Reason
by HiddenSoulSword
Summary: Soul and Maka get in a fight, leaving Maka vulnerable. Will Soul save her unharmed, or will there be some suffering involved? Read to find out! Rated T for violence, cursing, and torture.
1. The Fight and the Capture

**AN: This the story that I was having trouble naming, but as you can see... I found a title! R &R!**

"Soul!" Maka yelled at me again.

"Ugh! What do you want now?!" I asked, annoyed.

"You forgot to pay the electricity bill!.. Again!" She yelled. Every month! Every month she does this!

"Well... If it weren't for you I would have done it by now!" I yelled.

"Name one reason as to how this could be my fault!" She yelled back as our lights slowly started to dim.

"W-Well... You're always pressuring me about the electricity! And you always bug me about other things that need to be done! I lose my focus! Make up your mind! Do you want clothes, or electricity?!" I yelled a little louder.

"Oh my god Soul! You're such an Ass!" She insulted.

"Oh I'm the ass?! Your the one who keeps barking orders!" I insulted back.

"Well, someone has to do it!" She commented. Then, I threw the check book that sat on the coffee table at Maka's head. I almost hit her. "What the fuck!" She screamed as I made my way to the door. "Yeah real cool... Real mature, you throw somethin' at me and decide you're gonna leave! Well good luck and good riddance! You never do anything for anyone anyway!" She yelled.

"If I never did anything for anyone... then you wouldn't be alive now would you!" I said, shocking the blonde flat chested girl.

"S-Soul." She said. "Fine. If that's how it's going to be then go! I don't need you anymore anyway." She insulted, obviously still feeling guilty because of that day. _God Dammit Soul! You just had to go and bring that up, didn't you?!_ Then I left a teary eyed Maka and a confused Blair in the now dark apartment, alone.

x

I was alone with Blair in the dark, crying because of the remembrance of that day. The day Soul saved my life. As I cried in the dark, Blair pranced over to me. "What was that all about?" She asked.

"Soul and I had an argument over something stupid." was all I could say.

"Well, don't cry Maka. He'll come back. He always does." Blair said in the most comforting tone she could manage. "After all, he needs you. He wouldn't survive a day without your cooking!" She joked, and I managed to giggle a little. Then Blair turned to her human form.

"Whaa!" I exclaimed as I cringed back, "Blair... Put some damn clothes on!" I said.

"Oh." She said as she looked at her nude self. "Oh yeah. Oops! He he... he. Awkward." She said in that tone you would normally hear in movies and TV shows.

"Very" I replied. Since Blair was also a cat, I had her guide me to my room with her night vision. "Thanks Blair." I said quietly.

"No problem Maka!" She said in a kind tone. Then her head swung back. "Someone's coming." She whispered as she turned to cat form. "It isn't Soul. Hide." She said in a quiet but urgent tone.

"I did as she told me and we both hid under the bed. Moments later, we heard a banging on the door and then we heard it bust open. Many people, not one or two, but twelve people - according to Blair - came into the house.

"Why is it so dark in here?" one of them asked.

"Maybe no one's home." replied another. But they were wrong. Both me and Blair were home, and we were scared.

"Perfect." someone else said, and it sounded like he was the leader. One of them came into the room and I almost whimpered, but Blair touched my lips with her paw to silence me. Then as I tried to scoot away from the area I was in to ensure that they wouldn't find us, I hit my head on the wall causing a banging noise. The man I now knew was human, stopped in his tracks. I looked down to make sure he wouldn't grab me or notice me at all for that matter. But, my hopes did not become reality. The man got on all fours to see what the source of the noise was, and he found me under the bed.

"Oh. It's a girl." The man said. He wasn't much older than me. May be a year or so. The man grabbed my ankle and yelled, "Masuta, I found a girl."

Another man then said, "Bring her here! She could be worth good ransom money." The man holding me hostage did as he was told, and I was glad that he didn't find Blair. "Ah yes. Such beauty. From my men's investigation, someone else lives here. Do you think that if we took you, they would want you back." I looked down and shook my head to say no. "Oh don't be so modest." the man said, "With your beauty, any man would want to save you. Me on the other hand... I just want some money."

"Let me go!" I said knowing it was no use. So when I realized that there was no talking to them , used force on my captor. I tried to run and I made it to the door way... until something hard hit me, and everything went black.


	2. The capture and the Torture

**AN: This chapter contains cursing and worrying. R &R!**

"God dammit Maka." I said to myself. "Why do you have to be so complicated?!" _I felt guilty for making her feel the same way, but I just..._ I thought, until I felt Maka's soul wavelength. It was being disturbed by something... or, someone. I ran to the apartment as fast as I could and I was half way there when I couldn't feel her soul wavelength anymore. This meant she was either unconscious or... this made me pick up the pace. I was in sight of the apartment building when a large black van that I'd never seen before pull out of the garage. _I wonder who's that could be?_ I thought as I reached the building and ran up the stairs and down the hall to Maka's and my apartment door. The door was wide open and there were a few drops of blood on the floor. I was worried. "Maka?!" I yelled, no response. "Maka?!" I yelled again. Still no answer. I ran to her bedroom. There was no one in there except a terrified, human Blair on Maka's bed. "Blair, what's going on?" Blair's head shot up at the sound of her name.

"You... You son of a..." She said crying as she rose from Maka's bed. At first she started banging her fists on my chest saying, "Where the hell were you." She was sobbing now. She stopped hitting chest and started crying into it instead.

"Okay, now that that's over... what the fuck is going on?!" I said with worry.

"They've got her." Blair cried, "They've got Maka!"

"Who... Who's got Maka?" I asked in the most calm voice I could manage in this situation.

"I don't know!" She sobbed. "Some human men, wanting money!.. Why weren't you here!?" She pleaded.

"I... I... I was being a jack ass. That's why." I said being completely honest. "I can tell you now... I wasn't being cool. That's for damn sure."

"You can say that again." Blair said, slowly falling asleep from crying so much.

He left the room to gather some things he might need to save Maka, and he found a note on his messy desk. It wasn't just any note. It was a ransom note. The note read:

 _Bring $10,000 to the address below, no later than three days from now._

 _The address is Death City, 6 Oakanowa Street._

 _If you don't bring the money, your little girlfriend will suffer more pain than a million men in a war._

"Don't worry... I'll get Maka back. Even if it's the last thing I do." I said, trying to keep my cool.

x

I woke up in a dark room... tied to an operating table. It was cold and lonely. I just wanted to go home. I wanted to see Blair, BlackStar, Tsubaki, Kid, Liz, Patty, hell I even wanted to see Soul... no especially Soul. I looked around the room hoping no one was here. As I searched I saw a small table with multiple sharp tools and my eyes widened in terror. Suddenly, I heard the door in front of me creak open, and an unfamiliar man came into the room. I knew he wasn't there when I was kidnapped. "Ahh, I see you're awake." the man said. "And you have probably seen my tools on your right." I cringed and nodded.

"What are you gonna do to me?" I asked, my voice shaking.

"Isn't it obvious? I am going to make an offer to someone who cares for you. They have to give me... Oh I don't know, 10,000 dollars." He said with a psychotic look on his face. "If they don't give me the money within 3 days, for every day they are late, let's just say... you will receive a considerable amount of damage." As he said this, I started to feel a stinging warmth of fresh tears roll down my cheeks. _Please... Someone, save me._


	3. The Torture and the Pain

**AN: This chapter will contain graphic violence and lots of drama. Don't like, don't read. R &R!**

Maka had been gone for three days and it was eight o'clock at night, we were late. Obviously, I've called the gang by now. Currently, we were coming up with a plan. Kid - being such a rich kid - had $10,000 and more, so we would be able to get Maka soon, but we were out of time. The torture would be starting within four hours. "So, we can't just barge in and kill everyone. They are still human. Plus, if we did that, then their leader would kill Maka for sure." I said, even though I wanted to kill them all the moment I entered the area.

"Soul's right." Kid said. "We need to try a more subtle approach." BlackStar hated that idea.

"Subtle my ass! I'm gonna get Maka out of there and kill every bastard in there myself!" BlackStar said.

"BlackStar, calm down!" Tsubaki said.

"Calm down? Calm down!? This is Maka we're talking about! I can't stay calm when those monsters are holding her captive and have the chance to kill her a any moment!" BlackStar yelled.

"I-I know." Tsubaki said as she started to cry.

"I'm sorry Tsubaki. I'm just scared, that's all." BlackStar said, comforting Tsubaki as she cried in his chest.

"We're gonna save Maka!" Yelled Patty.

"That's right Patty." Liz said trying to be calm, but we could all see that she wouldn't be able to stop crying. Not until we got Maka back. I knew that we could. We had to.

x

I couldn't tell if it was night, or morning. The room was so dark. I was so cold. I was hungry. They wouldn't feed me. They barely hydrated me. Worst of all, the man kept coming into the room just to tell me that no one was going to come for from the looks of it, and it got even worse when I started to believe him. What scared me the most, was when he told me that it was the forth day of my supposed 'visit'. This meant that the worst pain would be starting now. The man walked closer to me and grabbed a large needle. It was sharp. As I stared at the tip, an image of what he would do flashed in my mind, and I was terrified. I started breathing heavily, which led to crying, which led to pleads such as, "Please, no." and "You don't have to do this." He only ignored my pleas. The man touched the tip of the needle to the skin, just below my knee. Then, he dragged the sharp point down to my ankle. I let out a hiss that soon turned into a scream. It hurt, a lot, but it wasn't over. Not even close. I felt tears crawl down my cheeks. He just wiped the tears away, and continued with his business. I felt the warm crimson blood ooze down my leg. He grabbed another blade. It was like a pocket knife. He opened it, showing the dull blade. I knew this would hurt, worse than the last one. He cut my shirt and pressed the cold metal against the skin on my side. He pressed a little harder this time and brought the blade down my side. This time, the blade cut deeper, and I screamed louder. Two minutes felt like two years, and I finally fell unconscious. "S-Soul." I whispered before I closed my eyes, and everything was dark, and I was numb. I knew he would continue. At least I wouldn't have to feel it. I woke up every once in a while, but I soon blacked out again, so, my screams didn't last long.

x

The gang and I made it to the place we needed to go to pay the ransom and get Maka back. I heard her scream from outside of the building. It was ear piercing, and heart breaking. The building she was in was an old, run-down building with shattered windows. The white paint it wore slowly chipped off every minute. I heard her scream again and this infuriated BlackStar. I was glad the girls stayed behind, because with the way we guys were now, I could tell that this wasn't going to be pretty. I turned my arm into a scythe and even though Kid was as angry as I was, maybe a little less, he put his hand on my shoulder. I looked at him and he shook his head. I understood this and turned my arm back to normal. All of us walked to the door and I banged on it loudly. When it was answered, a tall man stood. He had black hair and green eyes. "What is it?" he said rather annoyed.

"We have the money, let us have Maka back." BlackStar said getting to the point. The man stood shocked that anyone came.

"Hey, boss!" he yelled. A man with bloody hands and clothes came out of a room with no light.

"What?" The man responded.

"The ransom is here." the tall man said.

"Good." Responded the leader. "Let them in." The tall one opened the door wider gesturing for us to come inside. I threw the duffle bag of money to the person.

"Give Maka back to us." I commanded.

"Ahh, Maka is her name? I like it. Such a pretty name." the parasite said.

"Yeah. It is, and we want her back. Now." I said.

"Alright, alright." He said, and left to the room he came from. When he returned, he was holding Maka by the throat and he said, "To bad, we were just starting to have some fun." He threw Maka to us like she was some rag doll. Her body was limp and cold. She was alive, but barely. The way she looked enraged me. Her clothes were torn, and she had bloody cuts all over her body. They were more like gashes. Deep, deep gashes.

"Kid, take Maka to the car, and get her the hell out of here. When she wakes up, I don't want her to see this." I said, lifting Maka gently and handing her to Kid. "Try to stop the bleeding." Kid did as he was told and took Maka to the car, driving her to the hospital as fast as possible. "You're gonna pay!" I yelled running toward him. I would fight him, and BlackStar would take care of the others. This was going to be perfect. That filthy bastard would pay for what he did to Maka.

 **AN: Sorry if it was a little to violent. R &R!**


	4. The Pain, the Rage, and the Undying Love

**AN: This chapter will show Soul's soft spot. It will also show a bit of bravery. R &R!**

I was furious! He put Maka through so much pain. For that, he would suffer! "I'm gonna kill you, you bastard!" I yelled, charging at the man in front of me. I was about to make contact, but he kicked me in the stomach and sent me flying across the room. My head bashed against the wall causing blood. Then, a memory of Maka flashed in my mind. Every time she would Maka Chop me. I smirked and chuckled a little. I loved it when she did that. It hurt like hell, but, she was always so full of life when she did it. I looked at the parasite and I knew that the mental and physical pain he caused her could take all of that life away. I loved everything about Maka. From her low child like pigtails, to her long legs. I loved the outfit she wore every day, and especially her combat boots. Hell, I even loved how flat she was. All of this made Maka, but my favorite trait from Maka, was her bravery. It was so cool. The way she used sheer bravery to defeat the Kishin Asura, it was amazing. She was... is amazing! I love her. This man before me, hurt her. I hated that. I hated it a lot. I rose from my spot. I always wanted to be as brave as she was. When I heard her scream, I could feel my heart breaking. I charged at the man again. This time, faster. I ran so fast that not even BlackStar could see me. Before the parasite even knew it, I was behind him, holding my scythe arm to his throat. He was shaking. I knew he was terrified, he should have been. Anyone who hurts Maka gets no mercy. Not from me. Before he could react, I slit his throat. There was a ton of blood. It satisfied me, I wont lie. I noticed that there were still a ton of men left. If it weren't for them, Maka wouldn't have gotten hurt, but, it was really my fault. I left her alone. That wasn't what mattered right now though. All that mattered was that these men would pay. I charged at two of them at once an with one quick switch between arms, the men were dead. All six-teen of the them. I know that not all of them would have gone to get Maka, but, most of them did, and they were all involved. All BlackStar did was watch. He was shocked that I killed so many. I was to, but it had to be done. I turned my arm back and dropped to my knees in this puddle of crimson liquid. I then remembered how this all happened. The electricity bill. Stupid. I don't want her to die. If she does, than the last words I would have said to her would have been, 'If I never did anything for anyone... then you wouldn't be alive now would you.' I stated to cry silently. I was such a jerk. I would never forgive myself. BlackStar came over and told me that he called the police and that we needed to leave before they got here. I nodded and grabbed some gasoline to douse the house with so that I could set it on fire, and there would be no trace of us being here. When we lit the house, we ran down the road as fast as we could, and as soon as we heard sirens, we jumped into the bushes. After the fire truck and all of the cop cars passed by we came out and started running again. about 5 minutes later we were at the hospital Maka was in. When we entered we asked to see her and we were given permission. We entered her room, we ran into doctor Stein. He said that Maka was in a coma and he didn't know when or if she'd wake up. This made my heart sink. I went to her bed side and sat in the chair next to her. "I'm so, so sorry." I said as fresh tears rolled down my bloodied face. I was surprised that no one questioned it. "I didn't mean it. I know that you tore yourself apart about that day, for such a long time. Now it's my turn." I said knowing that she probably couldn't hear me. Suddenly, the heart monitor started to beat frantically. "Stein!" I yelled. Stein showed up, but a little to late. Maka flat lined. My heart stopped for a split second. I couldn't breathe at all. "I- I- I'm s-sorry!" I cried and a tear rolled of my face and onto hers.

"I'm so sorry Soul." Stein said as he put his hand on my shoulder.

I shook my head in disbelief as I cried, whispering to myself, "No, no, no..." I felt dead inside, and as if it would do anything, I kissed her cold, dry lips. I stood up, and started to walk away. Until... I heard the heart monitor start beeping again.

I also heard a sweet, beautiful voice that I would have recognized anywhere. Even in a loud and crowded area. I loved this voice, so much. "Soul?" the voice said. I stopped in my tracks and turned my head slowly to see beautiful, and open eyes. Beautiful green emeralds that I thought I would never see again.

I ran to her bed side again and kneeled down, grasping her hand, "Maka! I am so, so sorry I just-" I was cut off by Maka's beautiful, angelic voice.

"I know. I heard you." she said with weary eyes and a weak smile. I smiled back and all Stein and BlackStar could do was stare in amazement. What made Maka smile even wider was when kid, Liz, Patty, and Tsubaki came into the room. "Hey you guys." she said, still weak.

"Oh Maka!" Tsubaki cried. "Thank goodness you're alright!" Maka was so happy to be able to see the whole gang. Even when her father came in, she was happy.

"Oh, and Soul, about that kiss." She said.

"Yeah... about that." I said rubbing the back of my neck. All Spirit did was give me a death glare and charge at me. Of course, I wasn't gonna let him shove me out of a window, so I stepped aside and let him run out the window himself. "Looks like he really needed to go somewhere!" I joked. "Bye Spirit!" All he did was stare at me in anger. Maka managed to giggle a little.

"Anyway, back to that kiss." She said as she slowly sat up. I looked at her in concern. "How about one more." She said. To be honest, I was surprised. "Well... are you gonna stay way over there, or are you gonna come here and kiss me already?" she said. All I did was smile, and walk toward her bed, and sat down beside her. I cupped her face and gently kissed her dry, but not so cold lips. I felt her smile against mine. "I love you Soul Eater Evans." she said when we broke apart.

I kissed her again, and when we broke apart I responded, "I love you too, Maka Albarn. I will never hurt you again. For as long as I live, I will protect you. No matter what."

When she got out of the hospital, we went home. Of course, the power was still out. All Maka did was look at me. I rubbed the back of my neck, "Oops. Guess I forgot again." Then, she giggled. I assume, Blair heard us come in because moments later she ran into the room and tackle hugged Maka.

"Ouch." Maka said as a nice way of 'get the fuck off of me ya crazy cat." Blair heard Maka and got off immediately, apologized, and helped Maka up.

"I'm so glad you're okay Maka!" Blair said. "You were gone for so long." She then started to cry.

"Aww, don't cry." Maka said. "I'm home now! See!"

"Yes you are." I said. "And you can never leave without me again."

She giggled at this, "I love you." She said.

"I love you too." I said back and we kissed.

"Wait... did I miss something?!" Blair asked. _Yes. Yes you did. You missed a lot. And, I hope that next time something is missed, it is never as big as this._ I thought. After the past few day's events, I realized that, sure, Maka could be bossy. But she could also be very loveable. I will never make the mistake of missing that ever again. I knew that I loved her, and I always will.

 **And they all lived happily ever after.**

 **AN: I hope you liked my SoMa fanfic! R &R! (:**


End file.
